hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1/Plot
Synopsis Masahiro walks into his apartment. He sees that the TV is on and there's a show about heroes, so he thinks to himself that he never believed in heroes. He hated them because no matter how much he needed them, they never appeared. He places a kettle onto the stove. That was until Masahiro met him. Toru and his gang are waiting outside while Masahiro buys something. Something loud bangs against the wall and the gang laughs, while Masahiro apologizes on their behalf. The gang thanks Masahiro for remembering their favorites, and Toru even rubs him on the head when Masahiro hands him a Cod Roe. Masahiro thinks that he never belonged anywhere, but even a group like them was better than being at home. He says it wasn't because he was lonely or that he hated his life, he just got used to it. As he unlocks the door to their home, his mother calls him. She says she had a course until morning so he would have to take care of himself. Right after that, Toru calls. He tells Masahiro to listen because the "Bear Killer" was on the streets. He tells Masahiro to hurry because the more guys they had, the better. Masahiro runs over, but in his head he doesn't want to fight. The gang talks about rumors they heard of him. One says he had killed a bear, while another says he wore strange t-shirts and that he was insane. He also had a beauty mark on his chin. Masahiro arrives at the location, but he doesn't see anyone. When he calls and they don't pick up, he knows that something is wrong. He hears a moan of pain as he walks around. As he runs closer, he sees a group of people that have been beat up. One of the guys said that Toru and Yoshida was dragged off of him. Masahiro gulps nervously. As Masahiro walks along, he thinks it sounds like... a hero. Kousuke walks past him on the other side of the bridge but neither of them notice each other. Song Plays It is the day of middle school graduation. Masahiro is sitting next to Kensuke. The principal makes an inspirational speech about how they should be happy. As Masahiro walks along, Kensuke jumps onto him and hugs him from behind, causing Masahiro to almost fall over. He says hopefully they end up in the same high school class. Masahiro replies with a yeah, with makes Kensuke wrangle him for the monotone voice he used. Masahiro laughs as he thinks of how they met by chance. The scene flashbacks to Masahiro's past. When he opens the door to the apartment, he sees something and runs. He says he has told her not to bring clients home anymore. He says it was the number one thing a guy going through puberty should not have to see. He puts his head onto a bench. He had no place to go and no money. That's when he hears a noise. As he goes past the bushes, he sees an abandoned kitten and Kensuke kneeling over it. They both sympathize over the cat. Kensuke says he'll bring the cat home and Masahiro is going to let him take care of it, but then Kensuke pulls him along, calling him a pet expert. As they walk, Kensuke starts talking about his dead stag beetle, Kuwakichi. He says he had meant to bury him, but found a kitten when he went out. Kuwakichi was a beetle Kensuke had found with his friend. He said that they didn't talk anymore though because he transferred to another school. Kensuke says he didn't care anymore, but Masahiro can tell that he is obviously lying. Kensuke sees his house and he pushes Masahiro to go faster. Kensuke is amazed when the kitten drinks some milk. He says he will keep the cat. Masahiro looks at the cat who is yawning peacefully now. Then, Kensuke jumps up suddenly and screams. Masahiro asks what's wrong, and Kensuke says if his brother found out he brought a kitten home, he would get beaten half-dead. He frantically asks where he could hide a kitten. Masahiro is confused why Kensuke would be that scared of his brother. Kensuke exclaims that scared didn't even cover it. His brother went to beat up a gang and he could return at any moment. Footsteps sound on the pavement. Masahiro asks about his brother and he realizes that it was the "Bear Killer". The door opens and Kensuke's brother steps inside. They both turn around nervously and see Kensuke's brother standing over them. The scene returns to the present. It is the entrance ceremony at high school. Fukushige and Yamabe see that they are in class three. On the class list, Masahiro sees that he is in the same class as Kensuke. Kensuke gasps as he sees the name Ayasa Hasekura on the list. All the girls fawn over him, but Ayasa ignores them. Kensuke sees him and runs away. Masahiro is confused but he runs after him. Ayasa just stares at them as they run away. Masahiro and Kensuke are sitting on a bench. Kensuke doesn't know what to do. He claims that he doesn't have the courage to apologize to him. Two girls walk up to him and ask Kensuke for a favor. They want Kensuke to ask if Ayasa had a girlfriend. Kensuke grudgingly agrees when the girls fiercely pester him. When they're gone, Masahiro says that girls were scary. Kensuke says he couldn't talk to Ayasa. He says that he said something awful to Ayasa before he left. He told Ayasa that they weren't friends anymore and he regretted it. Masahiro thinks that having someone you care about isn't a bad thing, though it had its own problems. When he exits the classroom, he gets a call from Kousuke and Masahiro panics. He answers the phone. Kousuke asks him how school was, and Masahiro replies that it was great. Kousuke checks in about how he's doing, and makes sure that Masahiro didn't talk to the gang anymore. Masahiro assures him that everything is alright. He also asks if Kousuke is returning. Kousuke says that it wasn't up for one teacher to decide, so he didn't know. As Masahiro walks along, he sees his past gang talking with the Class President. Masahiro goes and hides before they can see him. Kensuke is still in the building. He complains about how he was the only one there, and that they were all supposed to be cleaning up. Then, he sees Ayasa, who greets him. Kensuke drops all of the papers he was carrying in surprise. He drops down to pick them up, and Ayasa comments that he was still clumsy, and he helps Kensuke pick them up. He says that they should walk home together like they used to, and Kensuke briefly declines before fleeing.